148 miles
by tsttoain
Summary: After an evening and a conversation with Logan Rory starts to think about something. Literati. oneshot. Please R&R. Now with sequel chapter 2
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I know this has been done before but I had this idea in my head and needed to write this down. This takes place a few days before Rory drives to Philadelphia. Please review and sorry for any mistakes I made. The distance is the one between New Haven and Philadelphia, I hope it's somewhat accurate. Now read and enjoy (hopefully)!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls or any other TV-Show. Unfortunately :-(**

**148 miles**

It was one of those afternoons where she had been able to convince him to stay at home watching TV and not going out to party. Now they were laying on the couch while the credits of the film were still shown on the screen.  
That was when she got this sudden urge for ice-cream.  
"Hey Logan, wanna go out for ice-cream?" she bounced up on the couch with the thought of ice-cream.

"Keep it down there ace",he said groggily, "and why go out? We got some in the freezer, just put it in bowls. Where is the difference anyway?"

This declaration made her think of somebody who would wholeheartedly disagree with this statement. Shaking her head to get rid of those thoughts she staggered over to the kitchen to get the ice-cream. An urge for food was an urge for food after all and she had learned from the best not to ignore those.

Putting her head in the freezer on search for the tube, she got another question in her head. Out of curiosity of course and the answer wouldn't matter anyway or so she told herself. But she wanted to know and so she called over her shoulder:

"Logan? Do you know the distance between here and Stars Hollow?"  
As he negated a bit confused she repeated to herself that she wasn't disappointed and that she wasn't being fair to him.

Mulling over all of this she returned back to the couch and started eating her ice-cream.

Her face must have been giving her away because after a while she could hear him ask:  
"Hey ace, what's up with you? What are you thinking about?"  
"Oh, nothing", was her startled reply. "Anyhow what do you think about "The Fountainhead"?"  
She didn't know what she expected him to answer but she couldn't deny that she was a bit disappointed with his answer.  
"You like that book, don't you? Then I'm sure it's a good one. I'm tired, let's go to bed."  
That night she couldn't sleep well.

As some days later his invitation arrived, she couldn't keep her mind of ice-creams in cones, Ayn Rand- Ernest Hemingway-debates in the town 148 miles away from her. 


	2. Wanna go eat an icecream Dodger?

**AN: Since I had two free lessons in school today (there's nothing better than coming to school on Monday morning and realise that you could have slept at least an hour longer because your teacher is ill) and somebody wanted a sequel to "148 miles" I wrote this.  
It's set during the episode when Rory is in Philadelphia. **

**I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls or there would be way more Literati...**

**Wanna go for an ice-cream Dodger?**

She really came . I can't believe it. She is standing alone near the entrance, looking around as if she's in her her personal heaven.

I struggled for weeks over sending the invitation. Sometimes I had the feeling Matt and Chris would have loved to tie me up at Truncheon and sent the invitation them-selves.

And now she's here. She looks happier than the last time. Maybe she fixed everything and there's a new chance for us, but I better not get my hope up.

It's late now and she's still here. She just said she liked, no loved my book. I can't believe it. I hope she really meant that, because her praise means a lot to me.

Just talking to her again is great but I still, maybe there's a chance for more. How can I make sure of that? I can't take another heartbreak from this girl. Though I'm sure I hurt her too, probably even more. I should try subtle...not my biggest forte.

"So everything is fixed?"  
"Yeah, everything is fixed."

My feelings are overwhelming me. I really can hope now, or was it too subtle?

It's all or nothing I guess.

So I lean in and kiss her. She is kissing back and it feels just like I remember or maybe even better.

After a while I pull back. I half expect her to run or to say she's sorry, because with us, you just never know.

But to my suprise all she says is:

"Wanna go for an ice-cream Dodger?"

"Just if it's in cones", of course I remember that night, seeing her smile I know she does too.

It has been a week since I got his invitation and four days since I broke up with Logan. I just couldn't do it anymore. It was just Dean all over again plus his cheating on me. I still can't believe he did that to me, nor can anybody else for that matter. And don't think that anyone will understand this decision, besides Luke and Paris maybe.

But that's okay, nobody ever understood us.

The first thing I see entering the store is him. He looks more mature, but still the same.

As I look around I feel like I died and woke up in my personal heaven.

I'm waiting till the store empties out, so I can talk to him. I have to tell him how much I love his book. I always knew he could do something like this. I don't think I ever felt this proud.  
And maybe now is our next chance.  
It feels great to talk to him again, like nothing changed. Just as I'm thinking about how I could start a talk about us, subtle of course, he asks:  
"So, everything is fixed?"  
I know he means Logan. That's his subtle question. Or so I hope at least.

"Yeah, everything is fixed", I reply. Let's hope I wasn't wrong.

As he leans in to kiss me, all I can do is to thank god and whoever possible before I can't think anymore.

It feels the same great way as always but maybe even better.

When he slowly pulls back and looks at me expectingly I think back at the encounter with Logan that started the whole thing.

So I have to ask: "Wanna go for an ice-cream Dodger?"  
Hearing him reply, "Only if it's in cones", my smile just becomes wider and I know I made the right decision.

**Please review and thanks for reading.**


End file.
